Sought Out Feelings
by TheLimeManager1
Summary: Ash and Misty plan to go out bowling after Ash returns from his journey in Unova. But when a Unova native arrives unexpectedly, Misty knows this day won't go as perfectly as planned. Negaishipping. One-sided Pokeshipping. One-sided Rayshipping. Very slight Pikashipping if you look carefully.
1. Chapter 1

**My First Negaishipping Story. Yay!**

This was going to be a terrible day, one of those days when it's best to stay in bed because everything is going to turn out bad. It wasn't originally going to happen this way, after all, he did say yes. After minutes that seemed like hours, Misty finally got the nerve to call Ash and ask him if he wanted to go to the Viridian City bowling area with her. Misty felt giddy when Ash agreed to meet her, she blushed a little where she was perched on her bed. She knew that Ash was admittedly very dense. She remembered when she found Ash in Hoenn, he was travelling with a girl who, on first approach, Misty thought she was Ash's girlfriend. She was saddened by this but through further inquiry, she learnt that Ash and May's relationship consisted only of a Student and a Mentor, also learning that May was somewhat of a protege to Ash. After knowing that she still had a chance with him, she still couldn't help but wrestle with herself a little. She knew she was very happy that Ash kept up his density which presented an opportunity that Misty sought out like a Dedenne would a berry tree. But on the other hand, she was angry at her friend's density, because she knew that it would require a lot of work and resilience to break through the brick wall that was surrounding Ash's feelings. But nevertheless, Misty was still determined as ever to get what she wanted:

Ash.

Ash had told Misty that he would meet her by the arcade, so when Misty arrived at the predetermined place, she was a little early so she stood at the entrance a little awkwardly, since she figured Ash would be arriving any minute now. However, the person who caught her eye upon their entrance to the building, wasn't Ash as Misty had anticipated it to be. No, in fact it was someone who as soon as Misty saw her, knew this day wasn't going to go as perfectly as she had planned it to go, with her confessing her love to Ash, who would realise his own feelings for her and overcome his density. This girl who had entered had an athletic build, long flowing purple hair which was partially constricted by golden bands, her hair also partially concealing an Axew, who was poking it's head out out of her hair, she had dark complexion which contrasted to the wild purple of her hair. She had brown eyes which were full to the brim of determination. Misty recognised this girl almost instantaneously. It was the most beautiful girl Misty had ever seen. It was Iris.

Iris was the last person that Misty wanted to see, especially when she was going to meet with Ash. Misty knew that Iris has a huge crush on Ash, and having her here when she wanted to confess to Ash was going to screw everything up. Iris saw Misty by the entrance and walked over to her. Misty silently growled under her breath as Iris approached her.

"Hey Misty!" Iris exclaimed excitedly, extending her arms, inviting Misty into a hug, who reluctantly went into Iris' arms.

"Hey Iris…" Misty said dejectedly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for someone here." Misty explained.

"Who?" Iris questioned but she was immediately distracted by an arriving person. "Hey look it's Ash!"

Misty's spirits were lifted upon seeing a boy with a Pikachu on his shoulder, the boy who had unwittingly captured her heart. Iris immediately ran up to Ash and grabbed his hand.

"H-hey A-ash, why are you h-here?" Iris had an obvious blush that crept it's way to her cheeks and stayed there. Ash blushed a little at her holding his hand. Pikachu smirked.

"Oh h-hey Iris, why are your cheeks so red?" Ash asked. The temperature of Iris' blush soared and she turned her head away from Ash.

"N-no reason Ash. Anyway why are you here?" Iris said, slightly composing herself as her blush simmered down.

"Oh I'm here because Misty called me and asked if I wanted to hang out here and go bowling with her. Just me and her." Ash stated calmly. Iris turned back to Misty and saw her smirking at Ash saying it would be just him and Misty. Iris glared at her, but then she too smirked as she got an idea.

"Hey Ash, do you think I could join you and Misty?" Iris asked with a glimmer of hope in her eye as she looked into Ash's chocolate eyes. Misty gasped.

' _Oh god please say no, please say no, she's just going to ruin everything.'_

Misty closed her eyes in hope that Ash would just say no and take her hand so they could run off together away from Wild Iris. After about thirty seconds passed and Ash hadn't spoken, Misty opened her eyes to see Ash's mouth agape and his gaze locked with Iris'.

Ash was blissfully unaware of Misty's anger towards what he was doing but he was in his own world right now.

' _Come on Ash! The only girl who has made you feel this way is asking to come with you! Get it together and say yes!'_

Ash blushed and scratched his cheek.

"Um s-sure I guess you c-could come along." Ash said, while still gazing into Iris' eyes. They were beautiful to Ash, and they matched his perfectly. His arm grew a mind of it's own as it reached up and gently caressed Iris' cheek.

It took a whole lot of restraint to not collapse after how good it felt to have his hand touching her cheek like that. Instead she lifted her hand up and held the one he was using to caress her cheek. As soon as her hand made contact with his, he snapped out of his love trance and pulled his hand away, leaving a huge blush on his face and a wide grin on Pikachu's. He looked at Iris and saw emotions on her face; confusion, sadness and maybe hurt? Ash wasn't sure.

He turned to face Misty who was standing still, fuming with anger over what had transpired right in front of her eyes.

"Ash what are you doing!?" Misty shouted, startling Ash whose blush become even more fierce.

"N-nothing. Now, are we going to bowl or what? That's what we came here for right?" Ash exclaimed as his blush faded and he reverted back to his trademark upbeat and excitable attitude.

Pikachu jumped onto the counter and sighed at his trainer's behaviour.

Ash gave Misty the money to pay, and she huffed and walked up the counter to pay for her and Ash. She'd only book an alley for two people, if Iris wants to be with Ash then she'd have to pay for herself and have her own alley. The receptionist looked up at Ash and Misty.

"Alley for two?" The receptionist asked politely.

Before Misty could say yes and get Iris out of her way, Ash came up to her and gave her another amount of money.

"Here Misty, pay for Iris with this." Ash said with a smile. Iris smirked at Misty and she growled back at her. Then she turned back to the receptionist with a downtrodden expression, handing her the money for three people.

"No, three please." Misty said with a sigh as she saw Ash grab Iris' hand and pull her over to the restaurant of the building. The receptionist lady saw Misty's expression and where she was looking, and gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Don't worry honey, I'm sure you can win him over." She said. Misty looked up at her with an appreciative glance.

"Thanks, but I think he's too entranced by her wildness." Misty replied with a slight harmful edge to her words.

"I'm sure there's a way you can get him over to your side."

"But they're too similar to be separate for any moment that they know each other is around!" Misty whined.

"There is a way, now go find it." The lady said, ushering Misty to go after Ash. Misty nodded and thanked the woman for her mini pep talk, and then walked towards the restaurant where Ash would inevitably still be. Misty arrived and saw him sat at a table with Iris and Pikachu.

Ash and Iris were sharing a bowl full of apples, eating apple after apple. Whereas Pikachu's hunger was quenched by a bottle of ketchup and an occasional bite from the apple Ash had in his hand.

Misty walked over to them and sat down next to Ash and glared at Iris. Ash noticed.

"Misty, what's up with you? Ever since Iris was here you've been acting all weird, what's the matter?"

 **I'm not sure if I should continue this or leave it as a One-shot. Let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to continue this anyway.**

"It's n-nothing Ash, d-don't worry about me." Misty said pleading Ash to drop the subject.

"Oh okay then." Ash said, completely missing the death glare Misty gave Iris.

"By the way Misty, Iris is coming back to Pallet Town with me, so she can meet my mom." As soon as Ash said that, Misty jaw-dropped and then turned to Iris, seeing her smiling.

"That's right Ash," Iris chimed in, "and you forgot to mention that I'm staying over for the whole week!" Iris finished with a broad smile.

"Yeah, Iris is coming to Pallet with me after we've finished bowling." Ash concluded.

Misty shot daggers at Iris, now she knew she might as well not be here, as she knew that Ash and Iris were going to get together, no matter how much she tried to get Ash over to her side. He was always going to fall for her, no matter how much Misty tried to stop it.

Misty was on the verge of tears at what she was foreseeing in her head. Ash saw this and knew she definitely wasn't alright like she claimed to be.

"Misty, you're not alright, maybe I should call my mom and see if she can come and pick us up so I can take you back to my house so you can rest." Ash suggested. Misty laid her head against Ash's chest and nodded, smirking at Iris who shot a glare back at her.

"Alright, I think we should go home now, we can go bowling another day." Ash said pulling out his phone and dialling his mom's number.

"Hey Mom, could you come get me, Iris and Misty from the Viridian City bowling alley? Sweet thanks mom." Ash looked down at Misty who was snuggling against his chest and purring softly in a light sleep.

"What are you gonna do with her?" Iris asked, with a slight trace of anger in her voice.

"I'm going to have to carry her to the car when my mom gets here. But let's keep eating our apples while we wait." Ash said. After ten minutes, Ash's phone buzzed. He looked at it and saw a text from his mom saying she was outside.

Ash picked up Misty and carried her bridal style in his arms as Pikachu and Iris walked beside him. Ash smiled as he saw his mother in the parking lot. She opened the back door and laid Misty up against the seat and Iris sat next to her with Ash and his mom in the front.

During the drive, Misty stirred, attracting attention.

"Misty sweetie, how are you? Get a good nap?" Delia asked.

"Yeah, I think I fell asleep after Ash-" Misty stopped remembering what Ash had told her before she fell asleep.

"What did Ash do now dear?" Delia asked Misty. Misty's eyes widened at her question.

"Oh, he just told me that Iris would be staying with you for a week." Misty answered. Ash blushed and Delia looked at her son's reaction with a smirk.

"Oh my, if Iris is to be staying then she'll be sharing a room." Delia stated with a blatant suggestive tone. Ash got confused.

"Sharing with who mom? We do have a guest bedroom." Ash told her. Delia smiled and shook her head.

"Someone special to you is waiting for you at home Ashy." Delia said, still with a smile on her face. Ash blushed at the nickname his mother gave him when Iris was here. Iris just smiled at Delia and she smiled back.

"Who?"

"You'll see, and she's very excited to see you again." Delia said, making both Misty and Iris frown at the seemingly new appearance of another girl entering the competition for Ash.

 **Leave a Review.**


End file.
